Is It Really You Bearer HopeLight?
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: what happens when tk and kari are appart from 12 to 24 and then meet agin. its not the why you think they meet agin


Is It Really You Bearer Hope

Is It Really You Bearer Hope/Light?

A TaKari fic that has a few by Soulhope.

(Flashback)

A twelve-year-old Kari ran over to a twelve year old Tk with tears in her eyes. " Y do you have to leave Tk Y." Kari asks sadly. " My mom has gotten a great job offer in California. She just could not refuse it. I can't stay with Matt and my dad because mom has custody over me. But Kari I want you to now this I love you more then any thing in the world." Tk said sadly holding back the tears. " I love you the same why don't leave me Tk." Kari said still crying. " Kari I will be back in your lifeone day don't forget that and I now we are distend to be together because we have Crests are Hope And Light they are one and the same so don't worriy about it I'll always love you Kari." Tk said as he leaned down and kisses her tenderly on the lips. Then he leaves and boards the plane and took his first class seat.

(End of flashback)

Prosily twelve years later in Japan…

Kari Pov

A grown up twenty-four year old Kari Kimya who has known true love since she was twelve and has been separated from that love for twelve years was crying over the fact that even though she was a college graduate (Sorry if it's the wrong word.) with a degree in computer science, a hit pop singer with three number one songs in America and Japan(she speaks English fluently and she held a concert in the US recently at the same time Tk was in Japan.), a Cover Girl model, an Actress for two multi million dollar movies that took please in the US )at the same time Tk was in Japan) and the worlds top photographer She was alone more now then ever she mist Tk a lot she still loved him, she has never dated another man and she has all of his albums (CD) and his two movies. 

Then the Phone rings she picks it up " Kari Kimya here." she said out of habit since he dos not have a maid. " Kari I have gist resaved word that some young Japanese/American male singer has agreed to sing a duet with you but wants you to sing one with him for his next album and I said I would ask you what do you want to do?" her agent asks. " I'll do it." She replies. 

Tk Pov 

Meanwhile in California…moments.

A grown up twenty-four year old Tk who has known true love since she was twelve and has been separated from that love for ten years and was starting to cry over that holding a picture of him and Kari on there first date even though he was a college graduate with a degree in auto mechanics, a All Star basketball player, a hit pop singer with three number one hits In the US and Japan ( He held a concert there recently at the same time Kari held hers in the US.) a an Actor for two multi million dollar movies that were shot in Japan (at the same Time Kari was in the US), a Olympic gold mentalist in basketball and holds a Olympic and world record for most points in a game and most three point in a game at 39 strait in a game, a denser of a new truck that can hall 3 tons and is a raglan pickup truck and a five time M.V.P for basketball. He was alone more now then ever he mist Kari a lot he still loved him and he has never dated another woman and he has all of her albums (CD) and her two movies. 

Then his Phone rings he picks it up "Hello this is TkTakhshy here." He said out of habit since he dos not have a maid. " Tk there is a young Japanese female singer how is looking for a male singer to sing a duet with and I told her agent that Id ask you?" Tk a agent said. " only if shell sing one for my next album?" he replies. " I see what I can do Tk." His agent said. 

Moments later his phone rings again " Hello" " She agrees she will be heading here in a week shall I organ a hotel room for her?" His agent asks " No Ill let her stay in my mansion." He said. " Then shod I organ for a limo to take her there?" his agent asks. " No Ill pick her up when dos her privet Jet arrive and where?" Tk asks. " Ten am at the same airport that yours is at." his agent said. " Ok ill get the room ready tonight." He said. Then he hung up the phone and gets her room ready. 

The next day at the airport.

Note: there will be no more Pov.

Tk wanted at the airport for the girl. He watches's her privet Jet land and it pulls up to the douching port and after a few minutes she comes into the airport. " Hi I'm the boy that you will be singing with my name is Takeru Takhshy nice to meat you." he said stretching out his right hand. ' Did he say Takeru Takhshy could this young man be Tk' Kari thought. " Nice to meat you Takeru my name is Hikari Kimya." Kari said. ' Did she say Hikari Kimya could this young women be Kari.' Tk thought. 

" Nice to meat you to Hikari." Tk said. " Takeru please call me Kari ok." Kari said. " Ok only if you call me Tk. I yous to know a girl that had the same name as you Kari." Tk said. " I yous to now a boy with the same name as you Tk." Kari said. Then they went to Tk's Truck " That's a nice Truck Tk." Kari said. " Thanks I designed the model my self.' Tk said as they got in.

When they got to Tk's mansion Tk Park's his Truck and they go in. " Kari I have to go out for about a hour. Fell free to look around but I don't have a maid so you will have to make something for your self if you get hungry." Tk said. " Don't wary I don't have one ether so I'm yous to it." Kari said. " Ok see you in a hour Kari." Then he leaves. Kari starts to look at some pictures when she notices 3 vary familiarpictures one is of the original DigiDestined after they defeated the dark masters, next was one of her when she was twelve the last one was the one that shock't her the most it was of a young Tk and Kari at the age of twelve. She decided to ask him about all of them.

One hour latter. 

Tk walks in the door and sees Kari holding the three pictures. " where did you get these pictures Tk only my the DigiDestined have this pictures." She holds up the picture of the original DigiDestined after they defeated the dark masters. " IN the digiworld I'm one of the DigiDestined." Tk said. " that explains the picture of me when I was twelve but not this one." She holds up the picture of Tk and her self on there last date. " that's my Girlfriend but I haven't seen her in twelve years I still love her and want to marry her." Tk said. " Tk is that really you its me the girl who is in the picture I still love you." Kari said Tk look't at the picture and back at Kari he saw the resemblance between the two. " Kari its really you." He said excitedly. He ran up to his room and got a little black box and ran back to Kari he got on one nee and he said " Kari will you marry me?". " YES I WILL TK." she said happily. He slipped the ring on her finger and then kiss't her deeply.

" Lets call are record producers and tell them that we want to make an howl album together Tk/Kari." they said at the same time.

The end or is it tell me if you want a contusion 


End file.
